


Dresser

by Cristalstarmochi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s AU, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Just some fluffy stuff with the at the time boyfriendz, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalstarmochi/pseuds/Cristalstarmochi
Summary: A short maybe drabble of Freddie in a kimono and Jim gets smitten.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Dresser

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write lol I just wrote something short and fluffy of the boys because I love them so much. 💕  
> Inspired by the Jimercury fics I've read 😊
> 
> Any feedback can help though! I'm not a native English speaker so don't hesitate correcting me for any grammatical errors.

Freddie went out of the dresser spinning all around with his new kimono design, he posed in so many angles that left Jim with a very wide smile. 

Every spin from him showed his long locks of ebony hair spreading out in the air gracefully like a painting and his face was undescribable to look at. 

Jim was surely smitten at those seconds he wanted to stand up from the seat of the room and look at him closer.

"What's with your face darling?" Freddie chuckled.

"I don't really know but you look so beautiful" He grinned even more, his eyes were shining at his face.

He stood up and got near him. Held both of his soft hands and looked at him directly into his partner's eyes and asked:

"May I kiss you?"

"Jim, we are already a couple, of course you can" He tilted his head in a cute manner.

"Just in case, dear. You are genuinely pretty" soon after that, Freddie couldn't help but blush. He didn't know what to answer, but then he felt those soft lips on his. Making him forget about the purpose of why they were in a dressing room in the first place.

He thought he was floating with his adoring Jim, holding each other's hands, and he was happy. A bit too happy. Would that make it too cliché?

They broke off and Jim responded: "I didn't want to ruin this special moment with you." 

"Shut up." Freddie mumbled while hiding his face in Jim's chest.

"We need to go out now, your mates must be waiting for you." 

"Not without leaving you behind..." His face was still in his chest and Jim could tell his Freddie didn't want to let go. He laughed and kissed the top of his head softly, wrapping his arms to his lover's body.

"You're very soft, my dearest. I love you." Jim whispered.

Freddie didn't say anything but he hummed pleasantly and got more comfortable into his lover's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Insta where I mostly do (fan)art. If you'd like to check it out it's on my bio 😊


End file.
